


Oh Darling

by AngelynMoon



Category: Ambiguous Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No named characters, Other, POV First Person, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: A poem I wrote out that I think has some Bucky/Steve vibes (which is why I tagged them) but can work with any star-crossed lovers pairing since I didn't name names or details.If it needs tags let me know.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Others possible
Kudos: 4





	Oh Darling

Oh darling, oh darling

In another universe you live.

In another universe we dance, we laugh, we love.

In another universe you smile and i kiss it.

Oh darling, oh darling 

In another universe i am not afraid.

In another universe you teach me not to be.

In another universe you hold my hand proudly.

Oh darling, oh darling

In another universe you live.

In another universe the stars witness our vows.

In another universe we run away together.

Oh darling, oh darling

In this universe you are gone.

In this universe you lie buried in an unmarked grave.

In this universe you die.

Oh darling, oh darling 

In this universe we keep us a secret.

In this universe we lie to everyone.

In this universe i cannot save you and you cannot save me.

Oh darling, oh darling

In this universe you die.

In this universe so do i.

In this universe they kill us because we want to spend our lives together.

Oh darling, oh darling

In another universe love wins.

It's just not this one.

Oh darling, oh darling

Would that we lived in that other universe rather than this one.

Would that the stars would smile down on us like that universe.

Would that the rains did not hide our tears in this universe.

Oh darling, oh darling

At least i met you in this universe.

Any universe is fine as long as you're mine.

But it would have been nice to have a life by your side.

Oh darling, oh darling

Goodnight, i'll see you among the stars.

Will you dance with me there?

Oh darling, oh darling

There are so very many universes out there 

Let's make one of our own.

Oh darling, oh darling

\---

A/n: just a little thing I wrote a while ago that I thought I'd post.


End file.
